Icy Terror
by Katyuana
Summary: Jack is somehow turned into a white Night Fury. He meets Toothless and Hiccup in Berk. He is determined to get back the Guardians and preferably in his human form. But something changes his view. Will the Guardians be able to get him back? This story was adopted from coldstone4815 thanks for the brilliant idea! Cover was made by Phantom-Animal
1. What happened?

Sunlight filtered in through the frigid air. A figure lay in the rising snow drift. Its body was long and catlike almost; except for the scales. The dragon, as that was what it was, was snow-white, not a single drop of color. The eyes were unknown to us as it was sleeping peacefully, not at all bothered by the biting winds. The clearing was visited often by the young dragon trainers of Berk.

Far off, anther dragon, identical except for the black scales and the forest green eyes, flew around the clearing. A young boy rode the large dragon, giving position numbers and smiling in success.

"Alright, Toothless! Let's have a plasma blast!"

The black dragon complied, shooting a blast out of its open mouth, which exploded above the trees.

The black dragon roared in success and the loud noises disturbed the white one's slumber. The white dragon blinked open its icy blue eyes. The dragon felt wrong, its body longer and heavier than he felt comfortable with. He tried to move but his limbs refused to obey and slipped from underneath him. The dragon growled in frustration, the semed surprised at the soun dit had made. He looked at himself then gave out a large roar of surprise. His body was gone! Instead of what he was used to, he was a dragon! He beat his wings shocked and terrified. Suddenly, he stopped. Wings..? HE HAD WINGS!? Oh Mim, what was happening to him why can't he ever get a break? First Pitch and now he's a dragon? What will the Guardians think?

Meanwhile, the boy and the black dragon paused when they heard the other roar, confused.

"What was that, bud?" The boy murmured to his dragon. Toothless seemed to know, his eyes wide and excited. He dropped, much to the boy's surprise, and landed gracefully on the snowcovered grass. The white dragon, who sat in his snowdrift, was near invisible to the two but his blue eyes stared out at them, wide and confused. He looked a bit scared as to who the dragon and boy was.

The brownhaired boy gasped when he saw the other dragon. "No way..." Toothless stared happily. For now he knew he wasn't the last.


	2. Jack is panicking

Jack's POV

As a Night Fury

Jack was panicking.

He was panicking because he was in a different body. He was a DRAGON! That warrented a little panic. Oh gosh where was his staff? He needed it! _Okay hold up Jack _he thought to himself. Right now he had to deal with the people now.

Jack stared at the two. They stared at him; Jack knew they could see him. He was huffing and his large blue eyes were scared.

The boy seemed to realize that Jack was scared and crouched down to show he meant no harm. Jack stared at him. The boy whispered to Toothless, "Do something!"

Toothless, knowing customs of dragons and whatnot, sniffed at Jack. Jack snuffled at them. Calmed slightly, he edged closer to them. The boy was calm. He reached out to the dragon. "Good dragon. It's okay, we won't hurt you. It's okay."

Jack understood what the boy was saying. He seemed trustworthy so Jack decided to stop edging over and just get there. He padded over and sniffed at the boy's hand.

The young boy jumped at the sniff and slowly placed his hand on the white dragon's nose.

Jack leaned in to the contact, closing his icy eyes, much like Toothless had.

He then leaned away, and looked at the other dragon, who was staring at him. He tried to speak, "What happened?" but all that came out was dragon growls and warbles. Jack paused and tried again, "What?" but that only evoked more dragon speak. Frustrated with his inability to communicate, he stomped the ground angrily. Toothless knew what he was saying and answered hin. " What do you mean, what happened?"

Jack jumped at Toothless's voice, as he did not expect to understand the other dragon.

"Well, I'm a dragon..."

Toothless snorted. Hiccup gave Toothless a strange look. Toothless retorted, "And so am I. What of it?"

Jack looked frustrated. " I'm not supposed to be a dragon! I'm a person, a spirit!"

Now the black dragon was throughly confused. Hiccup, a little tired of being ignored by the dragons, butted in. "Okay, um, Toothless I assume you are talking to him?" Toothless nodded at Hiccup. "Okay then. Um, what is he saying?" Hiccup realized that his question was stupid and tried to take it back. "You know what, nevermind. Let's just..." Hiccup paused, not exactly sure what to do now. Take the albino Night Fury back with him? How did he know that the Night Fury would even follow him? But he couldn't leave him here? Besides, his dad didn't want another dragon in the house, Toothless was enough for him. Hiccup turned away slightly, trying to make up his mind.

Jack, thinking that Hiccup was going to leave him, had another mini panic attack. Jumping up to them he near yelled, "No! Don't leave me, please!" Of course, instead of being the words he wanted, they came out as a terrified roar. Hiccup looked scared by the roar, but Toothless only looked saddened by the white Night Fury's panic. The dragon wouldn't be left behind; not if Toothless had anything to say about it.

Toothless spoke to Jack reassuringly, "Hey sad scales, we aren't going to leave you. You're going to stay with us, okay?

Jack could only nod, slightly embarrassed by his unexpected show of emotions; he tried to keep them from surfacing like that. His cerulean eyes were downcast and had a kicked puppy look to it. Toothless and Hiccup were powerless to it. Hiccup found himself caving to those eyes and found himself taking the albino dragon to the village of Berk. Great. What was he going to tell his father?


	3. Jack Kills Trees

Jack tripped over yet another root. Was this forest full of roots? Jack grumbled and shook to rid his snowy body of dirt and leaves. His paws (is that how you called dragon feet he wondered) were awkward compared to his human feet.

Toothless was silently laughing Jack's clumsiness. The black dragon thought that Jack was really a Night Fury and not the winter spirit. Because why would you think that the dragon over there was really a spirit transformed in a yet to be discovered process into a Night Fury? Toothless was about to get a wakeup call.

"Hey Snowy, hurry up. It's getting dark out here," Toothless called out to the lagging Jack.

Jack glared at Toothless. "My name's not _Snowy, _it's Jack Frost."

"Weird name, Snowy." Jack growled. His dragon instincts, which came complimentary of his dragon body, were already kicking in. He was growling and baring his teeth at roots like any other dragon.

Hiccup took notice of how clumsy Jack was and wondered about it. However, the night darkening, the upcoming village posed a good question. Where was Jack going to stay?

Not in the academy, that's for sure. Hiccup had a bad feeling about leaving the white dragon alone with their equipment. Maybe with himself and Toothless? It did seem best; Toothess, being another Night Fury, would be best at helping the dragon fit in.

Suddenly, a bright blast flitted by him. Yelping, he scrambled out of the way. The blast hit a unsuspecting tree straight on. Hiccup winced, waiting for the tree to explode by the blast, but was shocked to see it frozen solid! Hiccup stared at it, then to the certain ticked off dragon it came from.

"Whoa. Wha- You shoot ice? And you look like snow piles. A-are you like a snow fury or something?" Hiccup felt silly talking to the 'snow fury'.

Jack apparently thought so to because he snorted and shot another innocent tree. Toothless, who had originally been angry at Jack for almost shooting Hiccup was now joining Jack in destroying the tree population.

Two dozen trees were either exploded or frozen before Hiccup managed to get the both of them calmed down enough to stop killing trees. Toothless, easy enough, a few pats and he was good. Jack, not so much. It required Hiccup's greatest weapons for dragon calming, both actually.

First, he tried dragonnip. That backfired in the worst possible way. While later, Jack would crash, right now he was as jumpy as a rabbit. Hiccup sighed as he watched the ticked off, jumpy from too much nip, white dragon blast yet another tree. The area where they had stopped was now a winter wonderland and Hiccup couldn't help but admire the glittering ice on the trees. Jack was on the warpath.

Toothless was itching to get trees too. Despite having no grudges against trees, he was in the spirit of tree genocides.

* * *

Finally, after about an hour, Jack crashed.

He was suddenly sleepy and could barely stand. He paused just before attacking a helpless bush. What was he doing? For some reason, he felt hazy and rather dizzy. If he could remember, he would remember that he had spun in a circle for ten minutes straight. But he was a bit out of then.

Hiccup, half frozen and almost asleep, was visibly relieved by Jack's confused expression, which signified he was back to normal. Or sort of normal.

Toothless had watched Jack's dragonnip induced craze with interest was impressed. The forest looked like a ice castle.

Hiccup said to the confused dragon, "Alright Snowy-" Somehow he had picked up the name "- let's get you to Berk. There aren't any roots."

Eventually they made it to Hiccup's house. His father was amazed by Jack's appearance but was skeptical about him living in the house like Toothless. This resulted in Hiccup and him having a rather large argument and Jack's puppy look. The look was the deciding factor and he agreed to allowing Jack to stay. And somewhere along the line, Jack was named Snowy.

* * *

**Author's note: I don't like making author notes so I won't do this very often. I just want to get out some info**

**First off: my computer has issues with spelling and the keys get stuck a lot so please don't mind the misspells. **

**Also, I'm in school and it's not going great. So if I don't update too often, assume its cuz I'm grounded and I'll be back soon hopefully.**

**Last: I like updating regularly so there should be a new chapter soon.**

**Thanks! **


	4. Flying Elves and Cookies

**This is chapter Four. I updated twice in one day so if you just pressed the arrow thing, there is a chapter three so read that first please.**

* * *

Back in the North Pole

Where Elves and Cookies Fly

Tooth was chasing Bunny around the Pole.

"HOW DARE YOU?! SENDING MY SWEET TOOTH AWAY LIKE THAT?!" Tooth yelled throwing elves and various things within reach at the elusive rabbit.

"Gah! Stop throwing things!" Bunny gasped as he hid shamelessly behind a yeti. His pride was long gone, out the window and he wished he could follow it, away from Tooth's rampage.

North watched the two for a while. He was angry at Bunny as well. Sandy had no idea what was going on, but he did have some popcorn and was thoroughly enjoying the show. North grabbed Bunny as he tried to avoid flying elves and cookies.

"Alright, Toothy, let Bunny be," glowered North. One last cookies smacked Bunny's head before Tooth settled, her feathers smoothing. North then turned his attention to the certain rabbit he held by the ears.

Sandy poked in, a question mark asking what did Bunny do. Tooth suddenly grinned making Sandy shiver and regretting asking.

"Bunny, why don't you tell Sandy what you did to sweet tooth?"

Bunny gulped. He didn't like the look in Tooth's eyes and neither did the other Guardians.

"It was a misunderstanding alright!?"

"Oh sure it was! I'm sure Jack was alright with it wasn't he?" Tooth was on overload protective mother mode, which was currently unexplored and dangerous to those who hurt her little sweet tooth.

North placed a hand hesitantly on Tooth's ruffled shoulder. "Calm down Tooth. Let Bunny explain himself."

Bunny gave a relieved look at North and began, "I had just found Frostbite at my warren..."

_Jack, still a spirit, laughed as he balanced on the c-curve of his staff. He jumped up and glided over Bunny's dye river. Sweeping his staff over the dye, he quickly froze the river, making a beautiful rainbow floor. He even made some of it splash up before freezing it and creating colorful towers. Jack looked proud of his accomplishment and concentrated. Soon, large snowflakes fell and balanced perfectly on the tips of the towers._

_Jack laughed to himself, hoping Bunny would like it. He had worked hard on the trick, striving to make Bunny proud of him. Now he just had to wait until Cottontail came back..._

_"Oi! Frostbite!"_

_Jack turned and smiled at Bunny. He was here! Now he would see what Jack had been working on for him. "Do you like it?" he asked hopefully._

_"Like it? LIKE IT? Frostbite, you just froze up my river! Why on earth would I like it?"_

_Jack's smile fell instantly, his blue losing their sparkle. His face was downcast. "Y-you don't like it?"_

_"Are you crazy, freezing my river? I've only got a few weeks till Easter and you're here ruining my plans? Why do you always mess things up? Why can't you just stay out of the way, where you don't bother anyone? My eggs can't get painted in this frozen __**mess**__! And your ruddy snowflakes are killing off my flowers! Just leave! Can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Bunny's voice became hoarse though the shouting. He was huffing and glaring at the winter spirit._

_Jack stared at Bunny, his big blues shocked. Then a tear spilled out from them. Soon dozens followed as they poured through the young Guardian's eyes._

_Bunny reeled back. Oh no. He'd made the snowflake cry. He tried to apologize but Jack sobbed out, "I-I-I was tr-trying to impress you!"_

_With that, Jack was gone, the winds pulling the frost child up into its loving embrace, comforting the distraught boy._

_That's when, still shocked by Jack's reaction and statement, he turned around and saw Tooth and North standing there. Judging by their shocked looks, he guessed they saw all of it._

_Tooth picked up an egg._

Bunny stopped as an elf beaned his head. "Ow! Tooth!" He rubbed his sore head. Elves hurt more than eggs.

Tooth glared at him, her little fairies copying their mother. "My poor sweet tooth! I swear, E. Aster Bunnymund, I will never forgive you for this. But we need to find Jack. He's upset and alone, THANKS TO BUNNY."

North sighed. Tooth was never going to let go of this. He cleared his throat, speaking loudly, "I know where we can find him."

Tooth instantly turned to him, inches from his face. "Then tell us!"

Sandy nodded. Bunny looked apprehensive but nodded as well. North, trying to push away Tooth and wondering if she had had any sugar, said, "Follow me to room."

North led them through a maze of rooms and hallways before finally stopping in front of a door with a snowflake on it. "In here."

He opened the door, revealing a iced over room. Its walls were covered in ice and so was the floor. A bed made out of icicles and blankets of snow was against the wall. A dresser and a collection of pictures and papers on the wall were also included. It was cold, not just in a physical way, but also mentally. Tooth flew over to see what the papers were. In the middle of the room, a large globe made out of ice floated. Literally. It glowed a soft white light.

North walked determinedly to the mini globe. The Guardians -except Tooth- followed, shivering in the cold space. North twirled to globe around, searching and searching until he gave a shout of glee. "Ha! Found him."

Bunny asked, " Great, but North, what is this place?"

"This, Bunny, is Jack's room."

Bunny stared at him, then at the room with newfound interest. This? But it was so bleak and Frost was so filled with life. Suddenly a cookie came out of nowhere and beaned him. Spitting cookie, he glared at Tooth, who looked almost angrier than before. "Tooth what was that for? And where did that cookie come from?"

"Because of this!" She shoved the papers in his face. Blinking, he grabbed them and scanned them. His eyes widened. He reread them. Bunny's eyes watered. Tooth grabbed the papers. "Too ashamed to read them? I will." She began to read the floppy papers.

"PLAN TO IMPRESS BUNNY show Bunny that I don't mess things up plan: 1. practice tricks a. use river for cool effect 9. get Bunny as a best friend."

The room seemed colder as she read. The numberings were messed up and scribbles lined the paper. But it was Jack's and it showed how much he tried. Bunny felt ashamed of himself. The snowflake had only wanted to be friends.

"And look at this!" Tooth suddenly said, shoving new papers at him. This time, it was a picture, a drawing. It was rather good and it depicted Jack and Bunny laughing and throwing snowballs at the other.

North looked sad. "He wanted a friend. Bunny, he just wanted a friend."

* * *

**Oh gosh Bunny why?**


	5. Dragon Taming (Or Something Like That)

Jack was on the roof of the boy's house, who he now knew was called 'Hiccup'. The Snow Fury Toothless had explained where Jack was and who everyone important was. Like the students at the Dragon Academy.

Jack had then told Toothless his story. The black dragon had been hopeful that he wasn't the last Night Fury and Jack hated having to tell Toothless he wasn't really a Night Fury. Surprisingly, Toothless had taken the news rather well and still seemed happy.

Jack had immediately, after giving Hiccup's father the puppy look and sealing the deal, climbed on the roof. He still felt weird from crashing after his dragonnip high. Jack was remembering a few things from before he woke up. Like how mad Bunny was. Or how deep his words had cut. Jack hadn't meant to mess things up. He'd just really wanted to impress the Pooka and possibly start a friendship. But instead, he probably ruined his chances.

The Snow Fury shook its head. _Don't think about that_. After flying off, he had blasted Europe with a massive blizzard. It was huge, probably topped the charts. But Jack couldn't take any pride in that idea. Because that storm was Jack's way of expressing his emotions. He lifted his head, staring at the stars. After his snowstorm, what had happened?

Did Pitch do this? No, he would've had a shadow scar or something equally scarring and terrifying. Jack was just a Snow Fury. Why did that seem so fitting? And his new name, Snowy. It was so stupid, yet Jack felt comfortable with it. Like he was meant to be a Snow Fury.

Already, after only about fifty fails, he had adjusted to his dragon body and was almost just as graceful.

Jack sighed slightly and curled up into a ball; not for warmth, just comfort. The Guardians were on their way, he knew, but how long would that take?

The white dragon closed his large eyes and after a time, dozed in a fitful sleep.

* * *

Toothless roared in Jack's ear flap thing. Jumping up, the smaller dragon gave Toothless a irritated look.

Toothless looked smug and peered inside the house. Jack peeked in too. Hiccup stared at the two dragons, almost identical except for colors.

Suddenly Hiccup realized what time it was. He yelped, rushing outside yelling, "Oh gods, we're late! Hurry Toothless, Snowy! Snowy get down here now-Whoa!" Hiccup broke off as his metal leg slipped in the icy ground. Toothless was there, holding up the boy as he regained balance. Jack watched curiously, intrigued by their bond. He hopped down from the roof, landing softly with hardly any noise. It was a far cry from yesterday's bumbling.

Holding on to his loyal dragon, Hiccup stated, "Alrighty, Snowy, time to get you introduced to the team!"

Hiccup climbed on to Toothless's back and rode him on the ground to the academy doors.

Entering under the arch, Jack wondered how they would react. Freaked out? Hope not. That would be a major downer.

But the students looked so much like the kids Jack guarded against Pitch that he wanted to protect them with all his heart. The students were in awe of Jack; a white Night Fury, or as they would come to know him as, a Snow Fury.

Jack looked at the other dragons. The large red one he didn't like, nor the kid with him. The round brown one and the equally round boy gave a responsible air. No fun. The twins and the two-headed dragon were like crazy opposites; there could be some fun there. Then the blonde girl and the blue dragon, Hiccup liked her, he could tell, first look. Jack finished judging them and looked at Hiccup. He was saying, "This is Snowy. I found him last night and brought him back. Today we have to tame him and this is your chance to use your skills to tame a Snow Fury."

Several of the teens snorted at Hiccup's name for Jack before realizing what he said.

The boy with the red dragon said with bravado, "Me first! I'll be the one to tame the first Snow Fury!"

Ha, no way. Jack was not letting that pompous kid on him. Besides, no one was going to ride him, ever. Never ever. Never in a million years.

The kid swaggered toward the white dragon, shoulders thrown back like he owned the world. Oh he was going to regret even trying. Jack growled at the kid, hating himself for growling at them but he was not going to let them ride him.

The kid paused but continued after laughing. Jack bared his teeth, remembering how to retract and show his teeth, after a accident where he almost bit off his tongue. Anyway, Hiccup called out to the kid, "Snotlout, stop. He's not going to let you ride him, so stand back."

Snotlout scoffed. "Jealous, fishbone? I'm going to ride the thing so you stand back." Offended, Jack tried to contain the ice coming. Snotlout walked up to Jack, placing his hand above Jack's head readying to touch him. That was it. The ice burst from him and instants later, Snotlout was a block of ice.

Great. Froze a child on his second day of being a dragon. But honestly, the kid had it coming.

What else could go wrong?

* * *

Jack was completely adamant about them riding him. But despite this, the kids persisted to the point of Fishlegs joining Snotlout as a ice block and Tuffnut frozen to the wall, and Ruffnut going in circles muttering about sheep.

Only Hiccup and Astrid, as Toothless told him, remained, mostly because they hadn't tried to get him like the others.

Astrid finally whistles. "That's some dragon, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded. "It's your turn now, Astrid. Have you got what it takes?" Ruffnut wandered by, muttering. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes followed the dizzy kid and Astrid chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've got it."

Hiccup gestured for her to go. The girl approached the Snow Fury carefully. Jack backed up and narrowed his blue eyes at her. Astrid showed her palms to the dragon, and took light steps. She started saying meaningless soothes and cajoles, which helped the Snow Fury calm. Astrid slowly made her way toward Jack, still speaking softly. It seemed like all was well and that Astrid might be the first one to ride Jack. But something went wrong and he bounded away but not until he had frozen Astrid's feet to the stone floor. Astrid yelled. COLD! Yow, it was _freezing_. She pounded against the ice, before looking at Hiccup. "Your turn."

Hiccup gulped. He turned and faced the white dragon.

Jack looked very calm now, expectant almost . Hiccup walked over to the dragon, with said dragon showing no sign at all of attacking or freezing Hiccup. Soon, Hiccup stood over the dragon's head. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered his hand on Jack's scaly head. It made contact and Jack was still calm. He even made cooing noises. The boy's hand started making circles on his head, until he was downright _petting_ Jack.

Jack had been waiting for Hiccup's turn. Mostly because he connected with Hiccup. None of the others were like the kid; they weren't ignored because they were different. Plus, he was familiar, strangely enough. He reminded Jack of Jamie a little bit. And, like with Jamie, Jack loved to play pranks with him.

Hiccup, after a while, gathered the courage to place his hands on Jack's back, careful to avoid the wings. Jack waited patiently for him. Encouraged, Hiccup placed his weight on Jack.

The dragon suddenly turned on Hiccup, a devious glint in his eyes. He jumped up, effectively bouncing the boy into the air. Hiccup bounced into the air and landed heavily. He wheezed. Jack laughed as a dragon can. Hiccup laughed between breaths as well.

Next time maybe.


	6. Reunion

Bunny was nervous.

That much was evident and they weren't even on the sleigh yet. What was he going to say to Frostbite? A simple sorry wasn't going to cut it. Bunny was in a pickle now and he hated pickles. Metaphoric and literal both.

Tooth was giving him the cold shoulder and from the usually bubbly fairy, this was disheartening. Sandy was the only one not giving Bunny death glares but the little man was still mad. North was worst; the guy hadn't even cracked a smile.

Bunny felt his ears flop the back of his head. This was his fault; he shouldn't have yelled at Jack. Now the snowflake was at who knows where and upset. The young Guardian had just been trying to be friendly in his child way. Bunny was going to have to go to extreme lengths to make it up to Jack. And even that wouldn't erase the words yelled in anger. Bunny could only hope that in time they would be able to put this behind them. Even though he was the Guardian of Hope, this was hard to hope.

The yetis pulled the sleigh out from the shed where it stayed. Bunny and the others hopped in and North, readying the snow globes needed. Bunny noticed that they were different from the usual snow globes. Curious, he asked cautiously, "Hey North, what kind of snow globes are those?"

North looked at him. "Yes, these are needed for where Jack is."

Tooth, still ignoring Bunny, asked, "Where _is_ Jack, anyway?"

North grunted. "Little place. An island called Berk. Like I said, little."

Tooth spoke again. "I've heard of it. So has Sandy."

Sandy nodded. He was familiar with the village, remembering them for the odd dreams that they had.

Bunny hadn't of it either, and inside, wondered what is was like.

North pulled a snow globe from his bottomless pockets and whispered to the glass, "Berk."

He then threw the snow globe. It burst into colors and the sleigh launched into the vortex.

* * *

Jack was flying. Not riding the wind, but using his wings. Oddly, it felt _right_. The wings were natural to the Guardian dragon. Like Jack was meant to be a Snow Fury. Even his new name, Snowy, was becoming more him.

Toothless grinned at him in the dragon way. His forest eyes glinted and Jack found himself liking the black dragon even more. Hiccup was riding the Night Fury and from the looks of it, was just trying to hang on. The small Snow Fury energized Toothless to no end.

Jack raced Toothless. Still slightly clumsy, he fell behind a few times but soon pulled ahead. The rider and dragon were impressed with the Snow Fury's speed. No other dragon could match a Night Fury in speed.

Jack called out a challenge for the larger dragon. Both landed, and eyed the other. The race over, they began circling each other. This was a dragon's game, to prove who was stronger. The first to get dizzy and drop was the loser. Jack had somehow picked this up already. But Jack felt like a champion, having spun in a dragonnip haze the day before.

Despite his 'experience', Jack eventually fell over and Toothless declared his supritoty to the trees, who were still recovering from the other day's ice attacks.

Jack pushed himself off the grass, staggering. Toothless and the trees swam in his gaze. He wobbled and quite nearly fell over again, his large wings beating the air in attempts to stay upright. Amid Toothless's dragon-laugh and Hiccup's very much human laughs, he forced himself to stand normally. As his gaze stopped spinning, his exceptional sharp hearing caught on to a loud suction noise, then a popping sound soon following. Toothless caught it too, turning with Jack to the source. What they saw made Jack's heart skip a beat.

A vortex, created only by North's snowglobes, was in the air. Flying out of it was North's familiar sleigh. The Guardians were in the sleigh. All of them. Even Bunny. Jack knew that they'd eventually find him, just not so soon. They must care, right? But no, Bunny said that Jack only messed up things. But yet, there they were.

Suddenly a thought lanced through Jack, stopping him cold. How would they recognize him? Last they saw, Jack was a human spirit, not a large Snow Fury. How?

Toothless nudged Jack. The smaller Snow Fury jolted out of his reverie and looked at Toothless. Something in the snow colored dragon's eyes was different. Missing. But what?

Just as Toothless thought this, shouts came from above. Once again, they looked up. Jack gaped and Toothless and Hiccup, not knowing what they were but figuring they were bad news, gaped as well.

A dozen Nightmares galloped in the air, directly for the sleigh. North's shouts were angry as he swung his swords at the approaching shaped. Without pause, Jack launched himself in the air, his wings pulling him into the sky. He roared at the Nightmares. All attention was redirected from the shadows to the roar's source. All jaws dropped at the sight of a pure white dragon speeding straight at them.

No one knew which side it was on. Another dragon, black as night, was following as well. There seemed to be someone on this one, but this was all they could observe before the dragons were on them. The white dragon, its cerulean eyes narrowed, opened its mouth and blasted the nearest Nightmare, freezing it solid in air. It instantly fell, unable to stay afloat. Encouraged by this, the Guardians fought along side the dragons. The Nightmares were no match for them.

Just as the last few Nightmares fell, one, in desperate attempt to do _something_, charged Bunny from behind. The Pooka, caught off guard, was hit with a blow to the head. He collapsed, and fell off the sleigh. The other Guardians darted forth to try to catch him but he slipped through their fingers. Tooth attempted to fly after him but was stopped by the newly inspired Nightmares.

Jack saw this and dived down to catch the Guardian. As the Pooka fell, his eyes fluttered then shot open as he realized where he was. He yelped and flailed. Jack, diving down, snickered in his dragon way, which was a snort. Bunny heard the noise and glanced up and gasped at the blue eyes staring at him. He felt large dragon paws (seriously, is that what dragon feet are called, Jack wondered yet again) wrap around him, stopping his fall.

Bunny stared into the cerulean eyes for two reasons. One, the ground was _so far away. _Two, they were familiar. Those blue eyes... Bunny was so sure he'd seen them before. Seen them laugh. Seen them widen. Seen them fill with tears...

Bunny's own eyes widened. Could it be? Snowflake? What had happened?

Before Bunny was aware of it, he felt good hard ground under his feet. Gratefully, he sank in the grass. North's sleigh and the black dragon landed near. They all rushed over. The white dragon with the blue eyes still just stared at Bunny. The black dragon and rider rushed to the snowy dragon's side; the Guardians rushed to Bunny's.

Bunny waved off the Guardians' questions of if he was okay and stood. He stared at the white dragon and whispered, "Jack?"

Tooth gasped and the others reeled back. Surely this couldn't be their Jack. Tooth's eyes were analyzing Jack, examining every detail.

The dragon smiled at the shocked Guardians. He said something in dragon-speak. Through some mystic power that Guardians possess, they all heard, "Hi guys."

Typical Jack. That was him.

Toothless smiled at the Guardians as well. Hiccup, who had believed in the Guardians after hearing about them from traders who came to Berk but didn't recognize them, was shocked and a little baffled. Why were they calling Snowy Jack? Snowy was Snowy.

Tooth rushed into Jack, hugging him. "Oh Mim, Jack! What happened?! Why are you a dragon? Why are you here? AND HAS ANYTHING HAPPENED TO YOUR TEETH?"

Jack, a little overwhelmed but still able to form a prank, dropped his head and retracted his teeth before showing his empty mouth to Tooth. She gasped and near fainted before catching herself. She peered into his mouth and Jack, struggling to contain his laughs, suddenly let his teeth out. Tooth yelped and fell back in surprise. The snowy dragon burst out laughing, Toothless joining in. Hiccup was still very much lost.

More proof that this was Jack. _Their_ Jack.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Uh, who are you?"

* * *

**Yay! They found Snowy/Jack whichever. **

**I have a announcement! My best friend has joined FanFiction! **

**Also, my school stuff is going down hill. If updates don't come in, assume my laptop is taken and I'm metaphorically dead. T.T**

**Anyway... blltiger has given me some awesome ideas! and has brought some stuff up. I am well aware that usually Hiccup would not be able to see the four and im just saying that he heard about them from traders and believed in them because he was younger then I think.**

**No one else is going to be dragons. Unless I change my mind later. But for now, no other dragons, people. **

**Guardians have mystic power stuff. Understanding dragons are just another one of those.**

**Snow Furies are now real dragons.**

**Toothless and Jack are now best buds and the next few chapters will them playing pranks on the Guardians. So fluff is ahead! I will drown you guys in fluff!**

**FLUFFY!**

**erm... Ok this is getting long and I said I wouldn't do this too often and apparently I lied. So review and I'll write next time! **


	7. Best Friend

Jack told the befuddled Guardians how he'd run off to Europe for a massive blizzard and fallen asleep after the impact of using so much power and woken up in a snowdrift on Berk. He left out the part about getting the dragonnip and freezing the students to the wall the next day.

In return, the Guardians gave Hiccup an explanation. It took longer than Jack thought it would've thought it was, due to Hiccup's constant questions. In the time that it took, Jack had challenged Toothless to another spinning game, and a flight contest. He even took a nap in his own ice circle.

A poking hand in his face woke Jack up though he refused to open his eyes. He growled at the hand and swiped at it tiredly with his tail. North's yelp made it worth it. Jack snorted.

Then his ear exploded with Toothless's roar. He jumped up indignantly. Toothless smirked and jumped up away from the irritated Snow Fury. They play-fought for a while and rolled around with the other. Jack nearly forgot all about the Guardians, and tussled with Toothless.

Toothless. His best friend. Certainly a better friend than Bunny could ever be.

* * *

Bunny was in a state of shock.

He was staring into the blue eyes of the dragon thinking, _This is a mistake. That can't be Jack. Not our Jack._

But it was true. Out of the Snow Fury's mouth, as he was called, came Jack's voice. But he couldn't accept it. His mind said no but his eyes insisted. Conflicting emotions battled. While North and the others talked to the young boy, Hiccup, he barely said a word. The kid was full of questions, asking about every detail.

Bunny could only stare at the snow dragon, watch as the black dragon played with him. He had to admit, Jack looked happier than Bunny had ever seen him. This place was doing him good. He watched as Jack spun around the black dragon, as he fell over, as he flew into the air, as he touched down easily. When Jack fell asleep after creating his ice bed and North tried to wake him but got hit with a large annoyed tail, he couldn't even laugh. Because that only cemented the fact that that was Jack, _their_ Jack. The snowflake would swipe at anyone who disturbed his sleep. Not that he slept that often.

And when Jack chased Toothless after waking him up, he saw two best friends. The best friends Jack and Bunny could've been.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I have writer's block and I'm welcoming ideas for this! But I think I might be able to pull a idea from somewhere. thanks**


	8. Filler

**Hey guys! sorry this isn't a real chapter but I need to tell you guys something. there won't be any chapters for a while cuz my Internet is going haywire. It's going to a while before I can get it fixed soooooo until then, please don't give up on me!**


	9. Hope For A Friend

**I am so sorry! Forgive me? Long chapter for you?**

* * *

In Berk

Games of The Snow Fury

Jack was the happiest he had ever been in his long three hundred immortal life. He was very happy in his mortal life but his immortal? Not overflowing with it.

His new best friend Toothless was showing him everything. The works of flying, the different dragons that lived on Berk, and so many other things. It was like he was reborn as a Snow Fury. And he loved it. Being a dragon felt natural, no longer awkward and clumsy.

But then the Guardians came and Jack, inside, feared that they would take him away from his happiness. That he would never see his friend again. And he didn't want that.

So Jack expended his nervousness into games. During a very long questions and answers discussion with Hiccup, who seemed to question everything and every detail of what the Guardians said. Jack was partly glad for Hiccup questioning them. It gave Jack time to play. To forget his worries for leaving. And show the Guardians how happy he was. He could feel eyes on him. So he knew they were watching. And he knew Bunny was watching as well.

* * *

Bunny still could not stop staring.

He _tried_, but his eyes to pull away from the dragon. The dragon that was playing, carefree as a kid. The dragon that was their Guardian, their Jack.

The other dragon, Bunny knew was Toothless, odd because the thing had teeth, rolled around with Jack. After roaring in Jack's ear, they had started to chase another. And he couldn't help but think,_ We could've been friends like that. We could've chased the other._ Bunny was jealous. But he would never admit that. Never, under pain of torture.

Then someone else came.

A blue dragon lighted down, wings stirring the air. It had a large head and almost even larger spikes. It settled but stared curiously at the Guardians. A young girl hopped off its back. Her blond hair hung in her eyes. She wore an odd skirt and paid no attention what so ever to the Guardians. Bunny knew she couldn't see them and that brought a pang his heart. No child should be without belief.

The girl passed by Guardians. She stood in front of Hiccup. Jack stopped romping around and stood near them. The girl patted Jack's nose and said to the white dragon, "Hey Snowy. Having fun there?"

Jack nuzzled her hand and rumbled an yes. The girl chuckled. "Have you ridden him yet, Hiccup?"

Bunny snorted slightly at the name Snowy. Jack glared at him with icy eyes.

"No, not yet, Astrid." Hiccup said, eyes curious to why Astrid didn't notice the odd people standing right behind him.

Astrid continued, oblivious. "Not yet, huh? That dragon is stubborn. Not even the mighty Hiccup can't tame him!"

"Ha ha, hilarious." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Seriously, he's almost untamable! Wonder who he'd choose as his rider."

Jack snuffled, not liking conversations going on about him while he was still there. Hiccup laughed. "Sorry bud. Didn't mean to ignore you."

"Well, I was just curious to what you were doing out here alone, but I guess some sort of dragon bonding. See you in the academy tomorrow!"

Astrid turned away and mounted her dragon. Waving a final goodbye, she flew off, the grass shuddering at the wind that followed.

Hiccup turned to the Guardians, confused. "Why didn't she see you?"

* * *

Jack wasn't playing now. He sat, Toothless copying him. They could've been twins for how much they looked alike. Their eyes, forest and ice, stared at the other.

Toothless finally asked, "Are you alright?"

Jack whispered, "Not really." His voice was low and his ear flaps were down. His eyes were sad and downcast. It could've been his kicked puppy look except for the lost look in his eyes. The Snow Fury was lost. He was torn. He had a job as the Guardian of Fun. But he didn't _want _to leave. He wanted to stay and play the days away under the chilly sun and hop in the snow, chasing the yaks, which had turned out to be a very fun game indeed.

Toothless tilted his head at Jack. "Why? Your friends are here. You could go home and go back to being a human, right?" He couldn't hide a little bit of sadness at the thought of Jack leaving and never returning.

"But I don't want to go home. I like it here. Its nice and cold and my new friends are here. You and Hiccup, Astrid, and the other dragons." Jack admitted. Even after just two days, he was at home here. "I don't want to leave." He dropped his gaze, concentrating on the frosted grass.

Toothless let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I don't want to you to leave either." Jack looked up from the grass, hope flaring in his eyes. His friend wanted him to stay! That had to mean that he was a good friend, not someone who messed things up all the time, like Bunny said. Then Jack realized, why was he letting Bunny make him think that he messed up all the time? He frowned, confused. Why on Earth was he allowing Bunny to influence what he thought about himself?

Toothless noticed the hope leaving his eyes and nudged the Snow Fury. The dragon jolted out off his stupor and looked at Toothless. His eyes were still lost, almost even more so. The Night Fury felt a pain of pity as he looked into those lost, sad, downcast eyes. The hope had been so strong and now it was squashed to pieces. Toothless wanted nothing more at that moment to bring it back to life.

Hiccup called out to the dragons, "Come on you two. We've got to get back home. We can talk my house."

Toothless and Jack trotted over, Jack still slightly sad. Hiccup mounted Toothless and both dragons spread their wings. Jack's snowy wings beat the air and and the wind pulled him up. Flying had been easier with the wind helping. The Guardians followed in the sleigh.

Jack touched down on the roof, the others stopped on the ground. The frosted grass crunched under their feet. The white dragon slipped into the house through the skylight. He watched the others come in, talking. Toothless hopped up to stand next to him. Jack blinked at him, grateful for the company. He hung his head over the edge, watching the people below. Toothless mirrored him. The two dragons watched with their cat eyes. During this time, Toothless came to a decision.

Toothless resolved to help his best friend. And if he needed anything at all, Toothless would help him get it.

Because that's what best friends do.

* * *

**guys I am so sorry. I didn't mean to go so long without updating I hoped I'd be able to post something in this time. I felt so bad about leaving you guys that I wrote this at 4am. I have guilt issues**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!**


	10. Who was he?

Three things were happening the night that the Guardians found Jack. Maybe more.

First, Bunny was having a major guilt trip. His ears hadn't left the back of his head since they found had found Jack. When they came to the boy's house, Jack had hopped up on the roof. He had stared at them with his eyes, eyes that were Jack's but not Jack's. Bunny shifted uneasily on his nest thing. The bundle of blankets that he had been given by the boy, Hiccup was it, Bunny piled them on the ground to make his typical nest. And he just couldn't sleep. Sleepless nights, yay.

A major thing, Mother Nature came to visit. Just Jack, or else the Guardians would've freaked the heck out.*

Mom was very much angry by the fact Jack hadn't called her during the whole "Im-a-dragon-oh-my-gosh-why-am-I-a-dragon" phase. Also, she wanted to incinerate whoever had done this to her spirit. Jack was sincerely worried for the poor person, Mom looked ready to inflict some serous injuries. Jack had been sleeping on the roof as usual when he sensed his mother close by. After a long-winded chat, Jack showed his mother proudly what he'd discovered as a dragon. Mother Nature allowed Jack to stay, but on certain conditions. That if this got out of Jack's paws (really he still didn't know what dragon feet were called), Mother Nature would immediately turn him human again. And also that he'd let her ride him. She had to have fun too right?

And then Hiccup was the third thing that happened. Unbeknownst to Jack, during his attempts to show Mom his new tricks, he had woken up the small Viking. And Hiccup valued his sleep.

Hiccup sighed for what felt like the billionth time. The Snow Fury on the roof had been moving nonstop for what seemed like hours. Really, it was rather annoying. Hiccup just wanted to sleep.

A particularly loud scape caused Hiccup to shove his thin pillow over his head in an futile attempt to block the mass of noise coming from above. Toothless snorted at the irritated boy before jumping at the loudest crash yet came from the restless dragon above.

"Okay, that is it!" Hiccup muttered before marching to the skylight. He pulled himself up to poke his head out. Toothless, very much amused by his human's action, followed.

"SNOWY HADDOCK! Stop that moving right now! SOME PEOPLE WANT TO SLEEP! And-" Hiccup broke off as loud dragon-laughter cut him off. Leaning out more to see the white dragon, he could see that... His house was covered in ICE?! And Snowy laughing right in the middle of his mini snow storm. At him.

Hiccup blinked at Snowy. He was processing the fact that it was probably midnight and he was yelling at dragon who had frozen the top of his house solid. He took a deep breath, readying himself for the lecture he was about to give the white dragon when Toothless, unable to control himself anymore, burst in dragon snorts.

"What're you laughing about, bud?" Then Hiccup realized what he had yelled at Snowy: _Snowy Haddock. _Had he actually said that? Judging by the amused dragons around him, yes, yes he had.

"Did I seriously just call Snowy that?" he muttered. It was _way _too early to yell properly. Snowy popped his head over the edge of the house to see Hiccup better. Snowy's big bright eyes and pure white scales made him stand out in the dark village background. The Snow Fury offered an apologetic dragon-smile to the sleepy Viking.

Mother Nature waved goodbye to Snowy(Jack to her) and vanished in another second. Hiccup didn't see the lady on his roof, she was a bit too far up. He did see Snowy lick his face.

"Eww! Snowy! That's gross!" Hiccup wiped at the dragon goo. It smelled like fish and peppermint. The peppermint wasn't so bad it was the fish. Long dead fish. Argh, so gross.

Snowy laughed at the boy and dropped into the house. He made a rather large thud, but none of the sleeping occupants stirred. Bunny, as you know wasn't sleeping but more in the place between sleeping and awake. But he didn't stir either. Snowy went in a circle and plopped down, gazing at Hiccup with the biggest eyes ever.

"What?" Hiccup asked the dragon. Snowy stared at him. "Stop staring at me." Still staring. "Stop it." A mischievous light glinted in Snowy's eyes. "Snowy, your getting creepy, stop it." The Snow Fury snorted.

"Am I a comidian for dragons now?" Hiccup mumbled. Too tired to really care, he crawled back into bed. Now that the house was (relatively) silent, he was soon snoring.

Snowy nodded at a very much amused Toothless, then hopped back up the skylight, out on the roof. He curled up on the ice, stretching before relaxing. Jack/Snowy looked up at the large Moon, wondering which he was. Was he Snowy, playful Snow Fury of Berk? Was he Jack, Guardian of Fun and the Winter Prince? He couldn't be two entities! Plus, he was more Snowy right now than Jack. But he still felt like Jack. He _was_ Jack. But why did he also feel so much like Snowy? That was him too. Why is so confusing?

The dragon sighed. Time for the big question.

Who was he?

* * *

**So sorry! Didn't mean to not update but Muse is mad at me. This has been sitting on my browser for a while. This would've been posted earlier but I don't like short chapters. This might be short. I don't know I'm still writing right now. Yeah this is short. **

**Well we have some emotional turmoil! Dramaticness.**

***read my other story, Snowflakes Falling, chapter something. It's called Don't mess with Mother Nature. A little bit of continuations in the story so read it all! Anyway, Mother Nature and the Guardians Have bad history. And the Guardians are terrified of her.**

** sowntinsametimeaas- what the heck is wrong with autocorrect? It's a curse on my writings.**

**okay well after that long a/n...**

**Katyuana out!**


	11. Mud fight

**GUYS. I am so sorry. **

* * *

Hiccup blinked blearily. A bright sun ray shone on his face. He groaned, rolling over to go back to sleep. Suddenly, a dragon nose was nudging him. Hiccup tried to push it away but the dragon snorted and continued to bother Hiccup.

"No... Shoo I wanna sleep..." Hiccup murmured, waving his hand at the dragon nose sleepily. The nudging stalled for a moment before a particularly hard push shoved Hiccup off his bed. He yelped as he landed on... a wing? Hiccup blinked and stared at Toothless. The Night Fury had caught him. Hiccup gave him a small smile before turning to Snowy. To the white dragon's credit, he did have an excellent innocent look on. Hiccup sighed at Snowy. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

Snowy warbled something but unfortunately Hiccup wasn't fluent in dragon-speak. He only stared at Snowy. The Snow Fury seemed annoyed at Hiccup's cluelessness before gesturing with his tail to the skylight. The Viking looked out the large window; what did Snowy see? Then Hiccup realized what time it was.

"Oh, gods! We're late! Hurry, we're late! Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Hiccup began his morning frantics. Snowy watched the Viking amusedly; Toothless sat down next to him. Once again, Hiccup was struck with how much they looked alike. But he quickly resumed running around.

Snowy turned back to the skylight and slunk out of Hiccup's room. The Snow Fury sat contentedly on the roof; his ice had melted. Toothless followed, ready to catch Hiccup if he slipped. The Viking was hopping down the stairs loudly, waking the Guardians

"Bad elves, don't put that in my socks... Wha?" North mumbled confusedly, still half asleep.

Tooth blinked open her eyes from a hammock. She stretched, and almost pushed Sandy off his sand bed. "Oops! Sorry, Sandy, I didn't see you there," Tooth apologized as Sandy barely caught himself before he fell off. Bunny sat up in his pile of blankets.

"Oi, Hiccup! Where are you going mate?" Bunny called out as Hiccup almost slid down the stairs.

"We're late!" was all Hiccup said by way of explaining before running out the door. The Guardians could still faintly hear Hiccup ranting on outside. "Snowy, no more ice! Hurry get down here we have to go- _Eww!"_

A loud splosh sounded from outside and Hiccup's yelp came in loud and clear. Snowy could be heard laughing, joined in by Toothless. Curious, Bunny stood up and headed to the large skylight the dragons had left through.

Hiccup was waist deep in a huge puddle of mud. The boy squirmed uncomfortably, looking extremely frustrated and grossed out. It was the grossest kind of mud, the type that slicks on your clothes and paints them a new color, a tannish brownish color. Hiccup flailed a bit longer before Toothless decided to rescue him. The dragon's nose wrinkled at the stinky mud.

The dragon rider moaned as he took in his mud soaked lower half. "Oh gods. This is so gross. Great. We are so late. I need to wash this." He glanced at Snowy, who was once again giving him an innocent look. "Don't give me that look, Snowy. I know it was _your_ ice that melted. And made that puddle conveniently where I walk everyday."

Snowy twitched his wings, as if shrugging, and his eyes twinkled mischievously, almost as if saying, _Eh, didn't mean for that to happen but it was pretty funny wasn't it?_

"No it wasn't. It was gross."

_Oh come on. You blame me for everything,_ said the ghost of a gleeful smile on Snowy's face.

"Maybe because you seem to be behind everything! See here, Toothless is a good dragon."

Snowy tilted his head at Hiccup with a knowing look on his face. He seemed to say, _Are you sure about that?_

Hiccup froze then slowly turned to the Night Fury. Toothless was frozen as well, a shocked look on his face. But Hiccup could detect a bit of guilt as well. "Toothless?" Hiccup breathed.

The black dragon's facade vanished at the whispered word. Toothless now looked immensely guilty. If Hiccup had looked, he would've seen a smug Snowy and a bunch of hilariously confused Guardians looking from the window. Because, as you may have noticed, Snowy was silent the whole time; it looked like Hiccup was talking to thin air. Toothless' ears drooped, his forest green eyes downcast. Hiccup couldn't decide whether to be mad or start laughing.

Instead, he scooped some mud off his legs and threw it in Toothless' face.

The Night Fury blinked in surprise. Hiccup began to laugh at the shocked look. Snowy snickered and flicked his tail, sending up a spray of mud that splattered Hiccup's face. The boy yelped, futilely trying to shield his face form the oncoming mud. Despite his efforts, he soon got a face of mud.

"Oh it is so on, Snow," Hiccup said, snatching a handful of tan mud from the puddle. Molding it into a rudimentary ball shape thing, he flung it at Snowy, who evaded it with ease. Hey, he wasn't the snowball fighter champion of the world for nothing. Snowy dipped his tail in to the massive puddle again, flicking it to send multiple splashes over both Toothless and Hiccup.

Toothless jolted out of his shock stupor, looking at the mud dripping off him. Then he shook himself. Mud flew everywhere. Snowy shielded himself with his wings, finding them mud splattered. Hiccup yelped as he was covered in the wet mud and threw another mud ball right at Snowy. Snowy was unfortunately unable to dodge this one and a brownish splat marked his neck. Snowy seemed annoyed by the splat, shaking himself repeatedly to try to rid himself of it. No use through, it remained stuck on him.

Hiccup began laughing at the frustrated Snow Fury but a huge flick of the tail later and Hiccup was hit with what could only be called a tsunami of mud. Hiccup was knocked over by it and now, instead of just his lower half, he was now a mud figurine. Spluttering, he pulled himself of the ground, where he landed. The boy spat out mud and attempted to wipe mud from his eyes. Blearily, he managed to see Snowy's nose in his face, sniffing him as if to make sure he hadn't accidentally hurt Hiccup.

Laughing as much as he could with all the mud on him, Hiccup told him, "I'm alright you crazy dragon. I really need a bath but I'm alright."

Stumbling only slightly, Hiccup managed to stand and walk inside his house. Mud footprints and dripping mud trails tracked themselves across the floors. The dragons followed, resulting in more mud trails. Snowy wasn't as mud splattered as Hiccup but his tail was rather muddy from being dipped in the puddle, his neck was dripping and his paws were soaked. Toothless' face was covered in the stuff and he hadn't exactly avoided Snowy's mud tsunami. And everyone's paws/feet made mud prints all over the floor.

Hiccup gave himself a mental note to clean the house as soon as possible. Preferably before his father comes home.

Reaching out to grab the towels on the walls, Hiccup wiped off his eyes. Blinking, he quickly began to wipe the mud off his head and out of his face. Soon the towel changed from sorta-almost-creamish-yellowly-kinda-color to mud-apocalypse. However, at least Hiccup's hair was now mud free.

Hiccup braved a glance at the rest of him and groaned. He'd need a full out bath for the rest. And his clothes would be tossed out; they were soaked in mud that was already caking over.

"Hiccup, dear, I think you need a bath," A sweet voice said from above his head. Hiccup glanced up briefly to see a concerned Tooth hovering worriedly above him.

"Thank you, Ms Obvious," Hiccup moans as he futilely tried to save the small towel from certain demise from over-exposure of mud. Giving up, Hiccup thought for a moment before an idea stuck him. He turned to Snowy, who was shaking his tail to rid of mud in annoyance. Smirking slightly, he said to the Snow Fury, "Snowy, would you mind taking a message to Astrid that I can't make it to training today?"

Snowy paused in shaking his tail and fixed his blue gaze on Hiccup. He nodded a _yes_ and flicked his tail again. A glob of mud flew off and splattered across Hiccup's face. Hiccup huffed and glared at Snowy through the mud mask. "Wow. Thanks. Really, thanks."

Snowy had the grace to look sheepish.

"Anyway, give me a moment and I'll write you a note to give to her. Hold up a sec through." Hiccup hunted for a another towel to destroy for a few moments before being triumphant. He quickly wiped off his hands and grabbed his charcoal and a scrap piece of paper. He scrawled a hurried line of writing, handing to Snowy.

Snowy stretched his neck out and nipped the edge of the paper in his mouth. He nodded in a very serious manner before a dragon smirk twitched at the edges of his mouth. Snowy began to turn towards the door but a voice stopped him.

"Wait, Jack!" Jack stopped dead at the sound. Paws hit the ground behind the Snow Fury. He slowly turned and stared at the voice's owner. Bunny stared back. "I'm coming with you."

Jack was staring, surprised, at Bunny, as if he couldn't believe the honesty on the Pooka's face. Tooth's face began to harden and she looked ready throw one of the many axes and maces on the wall. Bunny was uncomfortable under the attention but he stared right back Jack.

All traces of amusement had left Jack's face. It was the most serious the spirit had probably ever been. His blue eyes became icy and cold, no emotion shown. Jack said nothing but jerked his head toward the door and left promptly. Bunny had no choice but to follow if he wanted to come. But not before Tooth could give him a death glare.

The door slammed shut behind them and Hiccup continued to kill off the towels. He did ask after his arms were mud-free, "Anyone want to tell me what that was about?"

* * *

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY. I went on a trip with the worst Internet ever and I couldn't update and it was for five days and I really wanted to update but couldn't. *gasp in air***

**I went to DC and it was AMAZING. The ninja squirrel on the ten story building wall was weird but still so amazing!**

**Sorry but I must sleep!**

**Katyuana out!**


	12. I'm nothing but a nuisance

**Wow! So many favs and follows! Love you guys much that I'm writing a new chapter soon! :D**

* * *

To say the walk was awkward was saying Hiccup was messy; you could cut through the tense air with a claw.

Jack padded along, not looking at Bunny at all. His icy blue gaze remained firmly forward. Jack was walking rather fast, not waiting for Bunny to catch up. Bunny hurried to stay with the Snow Fury.

"Hey... Jack," Bunny says, trying to catch the winter dragon's attention. Jack did not even glance at him.

"Jack, look at me, please," Bunny pleaded. Jack stopped moving so suddenly Bunny kept walking for a moment. He stopped once he realized his companion had stopped moving. He turned, his grass green eyes searching for a sign.

Jack sat, keeping his back to Bunny. The Pooka tried to see the Snow Fury's face by walking around him but Jack kept his face turned away. The note fluttered down out of Jack's grip, forgotten.

"Say something, mate," Bunny said. Jack whispered something too soft for Bunny to here, but it sounded an awful lot like, "_Don't call me that."_

"What? Speak up, mate!" Bunny didn't realize how loud or stern he sounded. If he had, well, he probably would've rephrased.

_"Don't call me that!" _Jack suddenly whirled on the Guardian. His ice-blue eyes were narrowed and fiery cold. They burned into Bunny, every emotion on full display. And they were filled with hurt rage and angry confusion.

"_I am not your mate! _'_Mate_' is _friend_! Right? Well, _you_ made it pretty clear I wasn't anything to you but a _nuisance who always messes up! _I'm not a friend, not to you, to you I'm just a annoyance who does nothing but get in the way!"Jack screeched, advancing on Bunny, who couldn't help but back up from the fury of the dragon. Jack's roar was filled with a rage-inferno.

"In fact, I recall you telling me to leave you alone! _Well I did didn't I!? _Shouldn't you be glad! The nuisance has left and isn't bothering you anymore! _Isn't that what you want!" _Jack roared. Bunny's ears had never been lower.

Jack suddenly stopped moving forward. He seemed frozen, his eyes wide and filling with hurt as they stared at Bunny. A tiny tear spilled from one the winter dragon's eyes. "Isn't that what you want?" he whispered, turning his back sorrowfully.

The Pooka reached out, trying to touch the dragon. "Jack, I-"

"Just leave me alone," Jack whispered bitterly, his voice so low, Bunny's sharp ears barely caught it. The snowy wings snapped out. Within a few strong beats of the strong wings, Jack was gone, vanishing in the clouds.

The strong wind _whooshed_ over Bunny and he recoiled from the chill. Looking up, he stared up to the sky. Jack's pale form disappeared in the puffy clouds, with no evidence he had ever been there.

The Guardian sank down in the grass, curling up as waves of hopelessness washed over him. And it wasn't just his. Jack's hope was almost gone. Putting his head in his paws, he muttered, "Oh _Jack_."

"What have I done?"

* * *

**Short, i know. but... hope this was a good enough chapter for you! so Jack reveals what he thought and Bunny gets a wake up call! Anyone else excited? The real plot might reveal itself soon! :3**

**Katyuana out! **


	13. Mirroring The Other

**So sorry I took so long! **

* * *

Jack flew blindly through the cloudy sky. Tears streamed from his eyes, from the pain that plagued his heart or the Wind whipping around his face, he wasn't sure. He didn't know where he was going, just that his wings were moving and the Wind was pulling him somewhere. To be honest, he didn't really care. Jack just wanted to get away from the ground, where pain and aguish awaited him.

He was sorry, he didn't mean to mess up Bunny's Easter plans. Trust Jack to interrupt such things. He forgave Bunny for yelling at him, it was no less than he deserved. He knew that now.

Jack didn't know how badly he had ruined things. He hadn't stayed that long enough to see. He feared retribution for all things he had ruined or delayed in his long three hundred years. Jack knew there was a lot, he had been there when they happened.

Jack could only hope that he could be forgiven.

* * *

Bunny knew he messed up. From the instant Jack left his Warren, all he ever wanted to say was that he was sorry. He was sorry for what he said. He was sorry for '68. He was sorry for every harsh word, for every scornful look. He was sorry for turning on him when Easter was ruined. Everything he had done was crashing down in him. The guilt!

Bunny forgave Jack for everything, every mishap, if only he'd come back so that he could tell him!

Bunny trots slowly back toward Hiccup's house, the note and delivering to Astrid forgotten. It wasn't like Astrid could see Bunny anyway.

He wanted to take it all back. Everything he had ever said to the snowflake. Start over, afresh. But Bunny knew that was impossible. The loneliness and solitude had left a mark on the young winter spirit. And Jack was untrusting, unable to place his trust again in the people who had rejected him so cruelly.

And Bunny knew it was his fault. He had immediately assumed betrayal and berated the spirit. Which made him leave, almost making him turn to the dark.

Bunny could only hope that he could be forgiven.

* * *

**Once again, really sorry for the delay and shortness. Wrote this on a whim.**

**Katyuana out! :3 **


	14. The Nightmare

**Sorry i have no excuses... here's your chapter...**

**ALSO CHECK OUT THE NEW COVER! PHANTOM-ANIMAL MADE IT AND IM FLIPPING OUT OVER IT. **

* * *

Jack's wings were exhausted, they could carry him no farther. He closed his dulled eyes, allowing his wings to fold inwards. He fell limply, the Wind scrambling to catch him, to hold him, to soften the fall. Jack was despondent and lifeless. His hope of acceptance was dashed, as Bunny had made it quite clear what his opinion was. He supposed the rest of the Guardians thought the same.

The Wind managed to snag his wings and guide him to a grassy clearing. Jack crashed down gracelessly. Wind moaned and tried ruffle his scales, as Wind would often do with his hair when he was a spirit. Jack took no notice. He curled up slightly, tucking his legs close. He warbled sadly.

The dragon spirit fell into a dutiful sleep, plagued by memories of scornful words. He did not hear the wicked laugh that came from the shadows, nor the black hand that reached to him, haunting him.

"Oh, what do we have here? A sleeping dragon?" The shadow leaned over Jack. "With some bad memories too?" The shadow laughed and swept his hand over Jack's head. Black sand swirled over the Snow Fury's head and formed images of the white dragon various stages of terror and panic. The dragon trilled in his sleep in fear. His eye lids twitched.

"This is should be _fun."_

* * *

_Jack bounded through the darkness. His heartbeat pounded in his ears. Something was chasing him. It was huge and dark-hearted. Jack could feel it, as anger radiated from it. The thing chasing him wanted to crush his spirits and his hopes. And it was getting closer! He gasped in air and tried to run faster. He couldn't be anymore broken. He was almost shattered. Jack's large icy eyes darted around, trying to see, pupils dilated. But the darkness remained._

_"Help! Toothless! Hiccup! Help me! Please, help!" Jack cried out. He did not call out to the so-called Guardians. He called out to his new family, his brother. But there was no answer. _

_The dark thing laughed maliciously. "There is no one! No one wants to be around the useless nuisance, do they?" _

_The ground vanished under Jack; he yelled in shock as he crashed into water with a splash! He wailed, trying to swim as he began to sink. The water grabbed him and dragged him under. Jack's paws and wings flailed as he tried to hold his breath. His lungs felt as they might burst. The surface was gone, was it ever there? _

_Jack suddenly was not in water anymore. He gasped in air and whirled around in a panic, trying to see what was happening, who was there. Everything was changing so quickly! Jack couldn't keep up, the whirl of fear and terror was too much. He roared in some emotion he could not describe. It was a mix of panic and hate. Panic at the nightmares that followed him at every step. Hate at the being that chased him and was doing this to him. _

_The darkness pressed in on Jack. He crouched into himself, making a submissive whining sound. The shadow laughed again. "Jack, Jack, Jack! Giving up already? I expect more from you!" the shadow being admonished. _

_Jack whimpered, ears flattening and wings pulling themselves in, to make him look smaller. The white dragon's dragon were wide, not trying to see but in pure fear. He was trapped in the being's sadistic clutches. _

_"Let's play, shall we?" the shadow said darkly. _

_Jack could see a shadowy form walking toward him. He perked up, ears pricked. Then he noticed the rabbity form. He crouched, baring his teeth in snarl. _

_The form paused, as in thought. Then it laughed mockingly. "Bloody show pony. Or should it be a show dragon? Because that's all you are, aren't ya Jack? Just show and nothing real." _

_Jack's eyes widened. W-what? No! No, no no! He was a person! Not a show! He was real! HE WAS REAL!_

_ "No wonder no one believes in ya. Nothing real, just a myth, just a fairytale, just a expression," Bunny's voice told him. "What do we see in ya! The troublesome winter child!" _

_Jack roared in anger. He leapt at the form. It dissipated under his claws. Another misty form solidified behind him. "Poor, poor Jack!" Jack's head spun. Tooth?_

_"Little Jackie can't remember! Poor Jack! We remember! Only you don't? Too bad for Jackie!" Jack screamed and pounced on the feathery misty form. It vanished right under him again._

_North's voice came from behind him. "I knew how alone you were. I knew your center. I ignored it. I ignored you. Who cared about the half spirit who froze water pipes? I didn't. No one does. Even Manny left you." Jack's heart froze. His father figure. He was in on it too? _

_The large figure was gone as Jack snapped his teeth over it. Jack screamed again, with heartbreak this time. _

_And he sank into darkness._

* * *

**OMG that was tortuous. For Jack and me. Jack-bad nightmare. Me- having to do it to him! AHHH I feel bad :(**

**As I mentioned before: And Phantom-Animal's drawing is AWESOME. I'm flipping out. It's awesome and I'm so honored. **

**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and following and etc.**

**Katyuana out! :3 **


	15. First and Foremost, A Mother

**Hey people! The aftermath of the nightmare! We see overprotective Mother Nature here! You also may notice that I never really describe her. I'll tell you the reason why at the bottom. See ya there.**

* * *

Mother Nature stalked determinedly through the forest, trees bending out of her way. Bushes pulled out their roots and crawled out of her path. Grass curled themselves around each other, cushioning Mother Nature's bare feet as she stepped. Mice and rabbits crouched reverently as she passed them. Flowers bloomed under her touch and pulses of life power blossomed under her feet as she stepped, healing the forest. Mother Nature's own winds swirled around her, blowing her hair and flowing dress and caressing her face. The forest swelled with the power she was emitting and grew taller, greener and prouder. Her eyes were set forward, looking for a sign. They changed colors every second, every imaginable color, to sunsets to autumn leaves to spring flowers to deep oceanic colors.

Mother Nature radiated with life power.

Her skin glowed with the energy of a sun, flickering as she contained absentmindedly. She barely kept her power in check, and was taking no notice of the life blossoming around her. She was only focusing on the power coming from her winter child. It was erratic and panicked, a sign of unfocused fear. It meant one thing: her child was scared and he was alone.

Mother Nature was, first and foremost, a mother. Even in her name, 'Mother' came first. It didn't matter if the Earth was on the verge of exploding or that Pitch was trying (again) to take over, she was first looking out for her children. And you don't mess with her child. You'd probably not live to regret it.

After a few feet, Mother Nature came to the grassy clearing. When her eyes alighted down on the shaking dragon's form, she gasped in horror. She ran, grass curling and softening under her feet. She knelt by the winter dragon's side, worry and apprehension in her eyes. He whimpered in his sleep. Frost crackled around him. A biting wind spun above.

"Awaken, my son. Please wake! The dream shall not haunt you if you only wake!" Mother Nature murmured as she stroked his large head. She calmed his powers, telling it to wait for their master wake. The frost receded and the wind declined.

The dark laugh sounded. "Son? You're adopting dragons now, Seraphina?"

Mother Nature's eyes shot up. With anger in her chesnut eyes, she saw the shadow. Realization crossed her face. She stood, shouting, "Show yourself! Do not hide in shadows like a coward, Pitch!" Her light flashed, anger fueling it.

"Well, I _would_, but all that light makes for a dreadful shadow," came the sarcastic response.

The woman's blood-red eyes narrowed dangerously. "You dare mock me! You insolent worm! You assault my son, in his most vulnerable state!" she hissed. Her inner light became brighter and shone out more as her control slipped slightly.

The shadow flinched as the light touched it briefly. Mother Nature smiled vindictively. "Fine! I felt the fear on him and couldn't resist. There has been so little now and this dragon was treasure trove," Pitch confessed.

Suddenly, Jack roared. Mother Nature instantly turned to him and crouched by him. Where she was threatening and vindictive, she turned motherly, stroking Jack's ears and around his eyes. He twitched at her touch. "Ssh, ssh my child. Ssh. I'm here," she soothed. She turned her head and glared at the shadow, who looked pleased at the waves of fear. "Release him from the dream! Or I shall crush you painfully."

"Not yet, daughter," Pitch said, already disappearing. "Until it is over, he is trapped." With one last laugh, he vanished.

Mother Nature growled, planning vicious ways to kill Pitch. Then Jack screamed. It was filled with such pain, she instantly hugged him. Once again, she became a caring mother. Quickly, she decided it was time to end her plan.

Mother Nature held her hand over Jack and willed his form to change. Light flashed around him as her power sank into him. The dragon skin melted away, the form shrinking and shortening. Soon, the Great Mother held Jack Frost in her arms. He was dressed in his blue hoodie and brown pants, new ones of course. Mothers always know when clothes need cleaning. His staff lay next to him. He still slept. Mother Nature could not change that, no matter how hard she tried.

"Oh Jack," Mother Nature said wistfully. She tucked some tufty white hair behind his ear. "Everything happens to you, doesn't it? Sometimes," she sighed, "sometimes I wish you'd get a break."

She cradled him to her chest. She looked around. "I don't dare move you, whilst you still are trapped in the dream," Mother Nature said to Jack.

Suddenly, Jack screamed, his body jerking. He tossed and turned. Mother Nature rushed to hold him still, lest he hurt himself. "Ssh, Jack. I am here," she crooned. He barely calmed at her words. Mother Nature was appalled at what Pitch was doing. Deciding that Jack needed a more secure place to wait out the nightmare and to make sure Pitch didn't come back, she ordered the forest to do so.

Mother Nature chanted softly, beckoning to the forest and bending it to her will. Trees straightened up and crawled over to them. They made a a tight circle, with tiny gaps in between. Roses with large thorns draped across the gaps, effectively making a curtain. The roses were a soft blue, like winter sky. Some of Mother Nature's light essence left her, making a mini sun above them, preventing any shadows. The mini sun gave light but no warmth, like a winter sun, just right for Jack. In fact, frost crackled over the roses, freezing them in place. Snow formed on the ground, making a soft blanket. Mother Nature stood, still chanting, and pulled up some of snow blanket and lay it over Jack. She tucked in it, making sure he was comfortable and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She knelt next to him and comforted him, while he tossed and turned.

When he screamed, Mother Nature would hold him close, whispering words that no one else heard. If they had, they would've heard the words of the wind. And only the Elementals understand that language. She was saying, _"You are loved. Do not let the tricks of the shadows dissuade you from that. We are your family. We will always love you. You are loved, Jack."_

Mother Nature was, first and foremost, a mother.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Nice to see you made it! **

**So, the reason I don't describe her is that she changes with the earth and that's always changing. If I describe her as short, well, then what if she's tall? She reflects the earth. Short trees, tall trees. Tiny bugs, huge whales, medium fish. Small cats, tinier fish. Yeah. Stuff like that.**

**Also I've never read the books. So forgive me for not knowing half the stuff I'm just basing it on what I've read in other fics. **

**Katyuana out! **


End file.
